Talk:Tracer Dart Gun
RPG-7 in BC2 Are you sure the RPG-7 locks onto a tracer dart? I've set one countless times and shot an RPG-7 and its trajectory never deviates to go to the vehicle that I hit with the Tracer Dart. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :It does, maybe you were firing it from a too steep angle? DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 06:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, no, checking back at the article, it's just because I didn't know how to use it right; basically, I didn't know you had to aim at the little red box to lock on, since it wasn't like that in BC1, or at least, I don't remember it being that way. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Selection "Glitch" I think we may want to change the wording on the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 section, which calls the selection of a single secondary weapon across all classes an "annoying glitch." Glitch implies that this was unintentional, but it makes sense as a design decision. When the player gets a new pistol that they like, they will probably want to set it to all classes anyway. Most players would forget to do this if this feature was not enabled, and end up with a crappy pistol. It seems just as annoying as the scenario that the editor describes. If the designers made an exception for the tracer dart gun, it would be confusing and unintuitive. You may argue with the decision, but it seems intentional. 03:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You make a good point and I feel the same way that it was intentional rather than a glitch. Its considered a sidearm, and like the others, it will not be class specific. If it were the way you described, it may be more useful when switching around or being a medic since IMHO I rarely use my pistol, but as an engineer or especially as recon, having this over a sidearm becomes very problematic when caught in a bad place. PresidentEden78 21:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) unlock Tracer Dart Gun I need to know how to unlock it if I can or it glitch and has not given it to me, So please help mail me at slugger19090@aol.com when you have an awnser thank you :It's fairly easy, simply get to level 7 or something. You get it pretty early in the game. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *I noticed a glitch, I wanted to get the Slug Upgrade at Level 11 I ended up getting the Tracer Pistol.Lm274 20:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hardcore Now this is gonna need some confirming. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How the hell do you fire tracers in the chopper? You supposedly can fire tracer darts from the gunners seat on the Havoc and Apache (BTW, Can it be done on the Hind, too? We should figure that out), but I can't do it at will. I can fire them, but I don't know how to do it of my own accord, since it's always fired at some random time. BTW, I'm on PS3. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :It used to be that you could fire them with the secondary fire button if the pilot had the alt weap spec, but now the gunner has to have the alt weap spec to use it. I believe it's R1 on PS3 (whatever the equivalent of right bumper is). 00:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try it... When PSN is up again. Anyway, if I can get the tracers to fire at my command, then I will find out wether or not the Hind gunner can fire tracers, part of my big infoquest over my spring break (Mainly for BF1943, but BC2 as well) Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 01:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC)